buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Guardian Fira/Fighters Unite! Chapter 1: Luminize! So it begins!
"Not good. Not good. Not good!" The words echoed throughout the town as a boy ran as fast as his legs would carry him. His blonde hair was constantly falling in front of his face, and he was constantly sweeping it to the side. You could see where he went by the trail of knocked over people and objects. The dust he kicked up blowing straight into their faces. And he didnt really care. "Of all days, why today?!" He questioned himself. A womans voice echoed inside his head, "Its not like you to care whether or not your on time". She was right, normally he as laid back and chilled, taking no interest in most of his classes at school. "I know" The boy replied "But i dont exactly want to be late on my FIRST DAY BACK!!". He hurried off towards a large group of buildings and didnt look back. No matter who shouted at him. 12:07, School Lunchroom The lunchroom was packed with kids and you couldnt hear yourself from the different conversations. "So he said....", "My new teacher is sooooo weird", "Can i share your lunch?". It was enough to drive you insane. The blonde kid walked into the lunchroom, with no idea where to sit, or even go. He could see the all the different kids all over the lunchroom and didnt know who looked friendly or not. He didnt dwindle too much on it and walked to the lunch counter. The whole display was littered with a large assortment of food. Meatloaf, Takoyaki, Noodles. It looked great, but that wasnt what he was focused on. He got himself a plateful of food and walked over to a table. He took a seat and began to dig in. Rather quickly. "Hey, enjoying the classes yet?" A girls voice was heard and he quickly looked up. Stood in front of him, holding a plate of food, was a girl with medium length red hair. She had a rather slim and short build. Her dress waving in the breeze that was coming through the windows of the lunchroom. "What's up Serena?" He replied. She looked at his clothes and said, "Your still wearing those clothes, you've worn them every day since you left school and that shirts starting to look really boring". He looked down at his shirt. He couldn't see the problem with it. His shirt was silver with a green skull and crossbones logo on it, he thought it still looked awesome. She sat opposite him and watched him wolf down his food. "One of these days, your gonna choke. And then I won't be there to save you this time" she noted. He looked up and said, "Hey I was almost late this morning, I ran through the town knocking people over and I think I may have knocked over a watermelon stand in the market too. So I need this right now. Its not all as bad as the fact I forgot my deck too". Another female voice in the background said "Did you say deck?". Both he and Serena looked in the direction of the voice, shocked by the sudden apperance of another girl. This girl was a shorter than them, but still an average height. She had short brown hair and very noticable purple eyes. She had some very strange clothes, mostly fur and black clothing, including a black beanie hat with what looked like two purple eyes on the front. The boy swore he'd seen that hat before, but he didn't think too much about it. "Yeah, I said deck, what's wrong?" He questioned. The girl still stood there with her lunch tray in her hand, hesitant to say anything else. She seemed really nervous, the boy thought that maybe she was a new student. A thought passed through his head and he smiled. He stood up and asked "You got a deck too?". The girl, surprised at the sudden question, looked up and nodded her head. "How about we go a round?" He asked. "Um, you told me you forgot your deck" Serena pointed out. The boys smile slowly faded as he realised that. "S-So we cant fight today?" the girl said. "Actually, I have his deck". Another voice from nowhere, but both the boy and Serena recognized the voice. All three turned to see a young girl stood behind the boy. She had medium length light blue hair, wearing a blue and black dress with similar coloured gloves and boots. She stood over him with a rather serious look, not happy with him forgetting his deck. "Next time, make sure this is the first thing you remember in the mornings!". "Thanks Hearty, you're a lifesaver!" the boy shouted. He turned to face the young girl again, "So how about that fight?". She was a little confused by the recent events but still smiled, "Ok then, Let's go!". A thought crossed through the boys, Serena's and Hearty's head, but only the boy said anything about it. "By the way, what's your name?". The girl replied, "Oh, I'm Yuki Nazushima. What about you?". The boy's smile grew wider and he proclaimed, "Im Chain, Chain Shadowz!" 3:30, School Plaza Grounds Both Yuki and Chain stood opposite from each other, with a large gap between them. The plaza grounds were quiet, with all the students gone home for the day. Chain was excited, this would not only be a new player to fight against, but this was his first buddyfight since he finished tweaking his deck. He shuffled his deck quickly, trying to jump straight into the fight. Yuki, on the other hand, was being really slow and careful in her shuffling, as if she was afraid of dropping her cards. That wasn't what bothered Chain though, he noticed she had a Core Deck Case. A Core Deck Case was a box which held a players cards during a Buddyfight. They were given to players for free when they obtain a Buddy Rare card from buying packs. Yuki's looked different though. Her Case looked like a pair of black and gold wings with a silver trimming. There was a blue gem in the center of the wings. It was a lot more different from Chains, but another thought bothered him. If she had a Core Deck Case, where was her Buddy? He shook his head, not dwelling too long on the thought. Serena stood to the side of both of them, watching from the sidelines. "Ok, I'm all shuffled, what about you?" He shouted to her. She jumped in surprise, almost dropping her whole deck. "Um, yeah I'm ready". "This seems a little unfair if her Buddy's not here" thought Chain. Both players placed their decks in their cases. "Come to me.... Maiden of The dark arts..... Luminize!! Dark Horse!" Chain shouted. The cards of his opening hand, as well as his starting gauge, appeared on the field. Hearty, who was stood beside him was enveloped in a bright light and she became her true form, her clothes changing and her hair getting longer, with her magic staff in her hand, she became Witch of Destruction, Hearty the Devastator. And now it was Yuki's turn. "Beware the cursed spells! Luminize! Magical Destruction!" Yuki shouted. All of Yuki's cards appeared and both were ready to start the fight. "WAIT" a voice declared. Everyone turned to see another young man running towards Yuki, he was dressed in a similar fashion to Hearty, but with black hair instead. "Sorry Yuki, I got lost in the market, some guy ran into me and pushed me into a watermelon stand". Chain knew who did that, and didn't say anything. Yuki looked relieved, "At least your here Jace". Jace turned to both Chain and Hearty, another light enveloping him the same way as Hearty and he changed into Black Demon Swordsman, Jace Aldis. Yuki and Chain turned to each other and they both shouted, "RAISE THE FLAG!!" The Buddy monsters both snapped their fingers and two flags appeared behind the players, "MAGIC WORLD!!". CHAINS MOVE Chain: Hand; 6. Gauge; 2. Life; 10. Yuki: Hand; 6. Gauge; 2. Life; 10. Chain looked at Yuki, happy to see another Magic World user. "I'm first, Charge and Draw", Chain took a card from his hand and threw it into the Gauge, before drawing another from the deck case around his neck. "I call Herb Magician, Soichiro Tenjiku to the left!" a young man appeared to Chains left, looking ready to fight. "While Herb Magician is on the field, the cost of all my spells is reduced by 1 Gauge, so with that in mind, I'll play Nice One!". Chain drew two more cards from his deck. "Now Soichiro, attack Yuki!". The magician threw a small pill like object at Yuki, exploding upon impact and reducing her life to 9. END OF MOVE YUKI'S MOVE Chain: Hand; 7. Gauge; 2. Life; 10. Yuki: Hand; 6. Gauge; 2. Life; 9. "Oh-Okay, I draw, then Charge and Draw" Yuki glazed over her hand, looking confused and unsure. "Don't worry, just play how you think you should" Jace told Yuki. Yuki smiled and turned back to Chain, ready to fight. " I too will play Nice One!". A card dissappeared from her Gauge zone and two more appeared in her hand. "Next, I'll call Demon Lord, Asmodai to the left!" A spiky demon appeared to her left, "I'll also discard one card to activate his ability, Dangerous Backdrop!". Asmodai dissappered and reappered behind Soichiro, grabbed him and lifted him over his body, dropping him and destroying him. "Not bad" Chain smiled. Yuki picked up another card in her hand, "And I'll call Dance Magician, Albrecht to the center!" The magician in the center grinned at Chain, as if to say that he should be worried. But Chain wasn't. "Now, Albrecht and Asmodai, Link attack Chain!" This move caused the smile on Chains face to fade. Yuki really knew how to fight. Chain was holding a copy of a card called Solomon's Shield in his hand, a card that can nullify an attack declared against him, but cannot nullify link attacks. Both the demon and magician rushed towards Chain and hit him hard, reducing his life to 7. END OF MOVE CHAINS MOVE Chain: Hand; 7. Gauge; 2. Life; 7. Yuki: Hand; 6. Gauge; 1. Life; 9. "Alright, let's go then, I draw, then Charge and Draw". That last move took him by surprise, Chain didn't think that Yuki was this good. "Don't drift off!" Chain jumped at how loud Hearty shouted at him. "It's this attitude and you drifting off all the time that causes you to lose when you do!". Chain wished that Hearty would encourage him like Jace encouraged Yuki, but like most other things that day, he wasn't too bothered. "Ok then, I'll play Magic Knight of Light, Licht to my center and Magic Knight of Darkness, Dunkelheit to my left". Two knights appeared on the field, with alternate colours, and a battle ready look. "I'll also pay 1 Gauge to equip myself with Gunrod, Bechstein". A large staff appeared in Chains hand, and without thinking, aimed it and fired at Yuki, her life dropping to 8. "Now Licht, attack Albrecht!". The light knight leapt towards the other magician, thrusting his sword down....only for it to stop."I cast Magical Goodbye!" Yuki shouted. Licht returned to his card and back to Chains hand. Chain widened his eyes in astonishment, not expecting that card. "Well, that's not good" he claimed. Hearty facepalmed herself, looking at Chain in disappointment. Serena was in shock too, "Now Licht is gone, Dunkelheits power will drop. Yuki really knows her stuff". Serena was right, Dunkelheit's power and defence dropped back to their original numbers, meaning that Dunkelheit was now not strong enough to defeat Albrecht. Chain knew this, and quickly declared, "Dunkelheit, attack Asmodai!". Dunkelheit leapt towards Asmodai, and despite his flashy dance moves, Asmodai fell to Dunkelheits blade. END OF MOVE YUKI'S MOVE Chain: Hand; 6. Gauge; 2. Life; 7. Yuki: Hand; 6. Gauge; 1. Life; 8. "I draw, then Charge and Draw". Yuki glazed over her hand once again. "I'll Buddy Call!". A card in her hand shone brighter than the others and Jace jumped onto the left spot on the field, increasing Yuki's life by one....only for it to go down again. Jace Aldis' call cost required a life to be paid in order for him to fight. "Next, I'll play two copies of Trans-flame, dealing 2 damage to you." Yuki produced two fireballs from her hand and threw them at Chain, taking his life to 5. Chain started to worry, his life was entering the danger zone and he couldn't do anything about it. "Next, I'll play Key of Solomon, First Volume." Two more cards appeared in Yuki's Gauge zone, giving her 4. Chain wondered to himself, "What could she be planning?". Yuki's smile reappeared, "Now Albrecht and Jace, link attack Chain!". Once again, he felt the sting of their attacks, and not being able to do anything about it, as his life dropped to 2. At least it was all over now. "FINAL PHASE!!". Chain's eyes widened and he couldn't believe what was happening. "I pay 3 Gauge and activate my impact card!". Yuki's hand started glowing, crystals generating around it. "Take this! De Guaita Crush Knuckle!" Yuki fired the crystals toward Chain and he recoiled as they drained his life down to 0. Chain lost. GAME OVER. WINNER: YUKI NAZUSHIMA Chain rubbed the back of his head in embarrasment. He wasn't bothered with losing, it never did, but the first match with his new deck didn't go well at all. Hearty wasn't too happy about it either, she had a very sharp look on her face. "You were too reckless, next time try to think ahead of your opponent" she said. Serena walked over to him with Yuki. She was still happy with her victory and Serena had a smile across her face too. Serena knew she should comfort him, even a little. "Hey, I think you still did well, not as good as before you changed your deck, but still good". Chain wasn't sure if that was good or not but took it anyway. "Yeah, you still played a good game against me". Yuki offered her hand to Chain, in gesture of a handshake, "C-Can we play again some other time?". Chain, still smiling, took her hand and shook it. Hearty and Jace performed they're own handshake, though there was a lot of fire in their eyes. Serena took off home to get herself sorted for the following week at school, Yuki decided to look over her deck a little more and took off. Chain decided that he may as well go home too. Hearty had already switched back to her younger form and was still a little angry with Chain for losing. "Oh get over it Hearty. I'll win next time, besides it's only a little fun. What's the point in playing if I can't have fun?" Hearty looked at him, thinking that as always, his love of a good time distracts him, but still smilied. She couldn't stay angry for long. "Alright, I'll drop it, but at least try harder" Chain looked at her, he could see how much winning meant to her. "Sure, just don't get angry at me". Hearty looked at him, confused, "Why would I still be angry?" Chain started to speed up, before saying,"I left my deck at home on purpose, just to see if I could leave you there too". Chain ran into a full on sprint, while Hearty, flaming with rage, ran after him. Chain could only laugh as he looked forward to the upcoming school year, but not when Hearty would catch up with him. So thanks so much to everyone for reading and I hope you all enjoyed. I want to thank everyone who submitted their characters and I hope you liked how they appeared. Now though, I have another submission contest like thing, help me think up a name for the town/city the characters live in and the name of the school they attend. Serena was a character I came up with, but was not my character. So once again, thank you everyone for reading. If you have any characters you'd like to submit, please feel free to post them in the comments. Category:Blog posts